Frollo
First appearance: Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: Mysterious Seven Project Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 1996 animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame, considered one of the darkest and most evil Disney villains. The Frollo seen in the Mysterious X Project is also partially based off the Frollo seen in the Frollo Show. Background Frollo is a deeply religious man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is in reality a prejudiced, sinister, vicious, and cold government official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends, going as far as to employ common thugs to enforce his interpretation of God's will while posing as "soldiers." This makes him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him, which therefore makes him genocidal. He also is shown to have sadism, as other than his desire to persecute sinners, he also briefly smiles when the previous captain of the guard prior to his promoting Phoebus to the rank was heard being tortured for having "failed" him. However despite being highly religious, he is also blasphemous calling religious people such as the Archdeacon "fools." His deep religion also makes him teach Quasimodo a religious alphabet. Despite his dark methods, he is at least familiar with the belief of "forgiveness," presumably because of his faith. This was evident in including Forgiveness as the representing word for the letter "F." While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Frollo actually believes that he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. Despite this, however, he is not entirely incapable of feeling guilt, shown when he takes Quasimodo in out of fear for his soul after he unjustly kills his mother. Furthermore, during the song "Hellfire," Frollo sees choirs of priests chanting mea culpa, Latin for "my fault," implying that his apparent self-righteousness hides deep feelings of guilt and self-loathing. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. When he belives his lust for Esmeralda to be turning him to sin he is partially right because it is this that makes him murderous and unfair towards the other people, arresting two families and killing one just because they wouldn't give him Esmeralda. Moveset *'Standard Special: Firing Fire' - Frollo charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After fired, the fire explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. *'Side Special: Hell Dragger' - Frollo performs a Psycho Crusher-styled move, but wrapped in flames. As the name suggests, Frollo drags opponents forward until he stops with an explosion, either from after 3 seconds or pressing B. The fiery flight can be performed on the ground or in the air. *'Up Special: Flight of the Phoenix' - Frollo moves up with two firey pillars pushing him up. Anyone who touches the flames will get damaged. *'Down Special: Flamant Support' - Frollo summons one of his guards with a flame (only one guard in the field at a time). The guard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with a halberd at short range or an bow and arrow at long range. The guard can be killed though. *'Super Move: Hellfire!' - Ghosts in red robes surround the enemy(-ies) closest to Frollo. Frollo then summons a gargantuan flame pillar, burning the victim with constant damage. After Frollo shouts "You will burn!", he creates an explosion from the pillar, dealing tremendous knockback to the victim. Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Film Characters Category:Males